swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Terda Fey (character)
'Its not personnal,it's just business...' Background Terda Started life as a young lad on Mandolore.He was exceptionally bright at school,in all skills from Basic to Mon calimari to shooting.He was also one of the very few people that could understand wookiee's.At the age of 10,the current 'Mandolor',Jango Fett,Kidnapped Terda and 11 other younglings,and took them to Kamino,where they were trained and genetically enchanced. These 12 Boys would be the prototype ARC-Commando's of the clone army.These were crossed between the ARC trooper and normal clone commando's,possessing the unique skills of leadership ARC's were ronound for,while possessing he commando's firepower and abilities.After the clone wars,The prototypes returned to kamino,to assist in the CLONE REBELLION.When the Imperial 501st arrived alongside Boba Fett,The ARC-Commando's held the line as the kaminoians fled.Of the 400 clones and 12 prototypes on kamino that day,only 20 clones and 5 prototypes lived. Disgraced and shamed at the loss of his friends and those under his command,Terda and the rest of the survivors formed 'Zulu squad'.They went their different ways,but kept in contact via long range Radios.As they traveled,they picked up new skills to add too their own,and Terda found a strange love for assassination.After honing his skills,he hunted down and killed those that had commanded the 501st at kamino,and even managed to wound Boba Fett by shooting his chest,although his armour deflected most of the bullet,causing only a minor wound.Terda then decided to become a professional bounty hunter,charging reasonable prices for his deadly work. Terda decided too work for the rebel alliance,out of hatred of the empire more than for pay.After hitching a ride to tatooine off of Boba(whom had made an agreement with terda),Terda started to hunt down more imperials,while increasing his limited piloting skills. After 5 years of successful hunting,Terda attracted the attention of the Black sun gang.Progressing rapidly,he was taken into the Black Sun assasian Squad,and given his own suit of bounty hunter armour coloured to the groups markings.However,Terda soon grew to hate the Gang,leaving them behind. Personnal Terda Is a REBEL bounty hunter on the CHIMAERA server,although he is sometimes called an imperial because of the dirty tricks and ruthlessness he uses to get his mark.No challenge is above him,and he has taken down multiple jedi.Even when the mark is AFK,he doesnt care,he will take them down.Its a job,and its their fault anyways =p He will take only imperial bounty targets.End of story. Guilds He has been a member of W-D-C (PA) and was in CLONE after the W-D-C/DoW merge,along with his Imperial alt,Garermen Bokied(structures trader and shipwright), but he is now in BLITZ. W-D-C Terda joined W-D-C after 4 months on SWG,at the lvl of 34.He quickly made friends,and has kept many of them to this day.He had good fun with the other members,often receiving tips on gameplay from the 'Father-figure' Evaes. Clone At the lvl of 57,Terda Left W-D-C after nearlly 5 months of membership to join the RP'ing guild Old Republic Clones (CLONE for short).He quickly met new people,and has Risen to the rank of Senior Clone Commander along with Sta'eas and Ehize,second only in command to guild leader Ivay. He is Part of the 91ST RC (Reconnaissance Corps),made up of Bounty Hunters and Spys Era At lvl 73,Terda joined the guild Era.They stand for good values and they fight for the good of the rebellion.He left CLONE after many members left,leaving the guild very quiet... DARK At level 90,after a few months in era,Terda Left to join Dark brotherhood reborn. Blitz Terda is currently in Blitz along with some ex-members of Era and DARK. Friends Terda Has made many friends in his 1st year in SWG,and wants to keep them all.They include,but are not limited too; Nareik;Eosala;Jordio;Ivay;Evaes;-Pedro- ;Jar-Head Dan;Wozziz; Azzah;Pigu -Zardoz- and many,many more.... Roleplay 'Faluire to comply will result in Termination...' Terda is a roleplayer and will RP with his friends quite often THE BLACK PEARL Terda's Friend Virde has a Sorosubb luxuary yaght called the black pearl,and Terda has risen through the ranks to become Navigator of the ship.He has also obtained the crew award of being locked in the Brig at least 1 time every voyage. Category:Player characters